1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tractor with cabin, and more particularly to such a tractor with its fuel tank supported by a cabin frame.
2. Related Art
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-2239, for example, a known tractor with a cabin has an arch-shaped support frame vertically arranged on a body between an engine hood and an operator's cabin, and a fuel tank coupled to and supported by the support frame.
In a structure in which the fuel tank is attached to a support frame fixed to the body, it is necessary, when mounting the operator's cabin to the body via vibration isolators, to create space around the fuel tank that allows for vertical displacement of the cabin, so that the cabin, when vertically displaced, does not interfere or come in contact with the fuel tank. To this end, either the dimensions of the fuel tank needs to be reduced or the occupant space of the cabin sacrificed to create space near the cabin for deploying the fuel tank.